<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pulling The Strings (What If?) by bansheegirl43</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981694">Pulling The Strings (What If?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43'>bansheegirl43</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amethyst doesn't see the point in trying to prove she could be good, Amethyst doesn't want to hurt anyone but no one trusts a parasite, Amethyst hates herself, Escape, Freedom, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, Loneliness, Major Character Injury, Nightmare is still severely op and able to overpower amethyst, Permanent Injury, Regret, SHE DIDN'T WANT TO BE A PARASITE, Serious Injuries, and is scared of being found out again, lets hope he doesn't get his hands on her cuz we all know he do bad perma damage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the same storyline, but revised on what if the Nightmare gang didn't attack the doodlesphere. We will be skipping to basically the same day they attacked, but them ending up in a alternate path. I am mainly doing this because I haven't touched the OG story in awhile, and find myself stuck getting back into the flow of things.</p><p>Fear isn't easy to portray. So I'm going to hopefully try a 'what if she got out on her own' thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just A Parasite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue hasn't stopped trying to get you to talk to him. Dream still acts like you're about to kill everything. Classic is just trying to help. You haven't even SEEN Ink. You know they don't know it and probably assumed I was useless as long as I was in the doodlesphere, but they have another thing coming. How do you think I went to more than one universe? And remember how I mentioned I'm like a homing missile? As long as I have a couple days to scan for a new SOUL, I can get out of here easily and to my new unaware host. The only issue I had in this process was the doodlesphere is a bit difficult to get out on my own. So it took a extra couple days to just find the 'doors key'.</p><p> </p><p>I can't go in the doodlesphere even if I wanted to, but it's like jumping out a high level window of a house. You can go out, but not in. I found the door's key, but I just need to find a host. So tomorrow morning, I should be able to leave Classic and to my new home. You kind of feel bad for ignoring Blue and Classic, so you're going to come out and apologize to them. You zone into the present time and notice that Blue is blabbering energetically about a new taco recipe he wants to try. You pulse in amusement, and Classic startles. Blue instantly stops talking, and looks at Classic with a concerned look. "Are you okay Cl-"</p><p> </p><p>Classic ignores Blue and looks down at his chest, and puts his hand on it. "amy? you there?" You grumble in confirmation, and he seems to smile in relief. "we miss you. can you come out and say hi?" You give another confirmation, before carefully taking the 'steering wheel' from him. He lets you, and you firmly gain control of his body and make sure to relight your eye lights and not faceplant.</p><p> </p><p>You open your eyes and look at the Star Sans', and Blue is smiling excitedly. "YOU'RE BACK! I WAS WORRIED YOU WEREN'T RETURNING!" You smile shyly, before shifting to get comfortable and clearing your throat.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I apologize for disappearing on you. I been pretty tired and out of it, 's all. I guess the meds were still in slight effect, heh.</em>" You know they all seemed confused, and you decide to keep going with the lie so they aren't suspicious. "<em>Yeah, I guess the meds, since I'm so weak, tried again to kick me out. That's why, Classic, I seemed annoyed and wouldn't accept your 'comfort'. I was experiencing a pretty bad battle to fight, hehe.</em>" They all, including Classic, seemed to understand and dropped the subject. You look up and smile apologetically at Blue and Dream. "Sorry for worrying you."</p><p> </p><p>Blue accepts your apology with a smile, while Dream, as predicted, shrugs it off and speaks with a neutral tone. "I wasn't worried, parasite."</p><p> </p><p>Blue gasps at Dream. "FIRST OF ALL, MANNERS! AND SECOND- WHY WEREN'T YOU WORRIED FOR OUR FRIEND?" Dream seems to have expected this, and stares straight into your eyes as he says,</p><p> </p><p>"I know they were okay."</p><p> </p><p>You could easily tell it was a straight up lie. He was hoping you were gone for good, you can tell. For some reason, that annoyed you, and you glare at him with knowing eyes. "<em>Don't lie, you don't like me. It's as clear as day that you're a piece of crap who lies all the time and hates someone for what they are.</em>" Everyone seemed shocked you called him out, and Blue seemed completely caught off guard about the statement. He was clueless afterall.</p><p> </p><p>Dream is the first to snap out of the shock, and scowls at you. "You're a parasite. You eat and kill to survive, of course I'm not thrilled by your existence." You blink and suddenly your standing, with your fists clenched as you glare at him. Your eyes silently challenging him to say that again. You could tell Classic and Blue were nervous, and Classic was mentally trying to reach for the steering wheel. You won't let him though, this damned glowstick should get whats coming to him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm a parasite, yes, but not by CHOICE! I didn't decide to be this way! And I haven't killed anyone-</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Yet." You glare at him as he cut you off. "You haven't killed anyone yet. But you will eventually, and I don't want that to happen. If I had it my way, you would be gone by now."</p><p> </p><p>You take a sharp intake of breath at those words, and your eye lights become pinpricks. Classic has his hands on the steering wheel now, and is trying to gently take it back. You tighten your mental hold on it, and clench your fists as you have a mental fight with your host. Your bring your hand up and press it against your chest, your hand glowing a dark purple. "<em>Shush, Classic.</em>" You say with a slight distracted tone.</p><p> </p><p>You go back to glaring at Dream now, and bare your teeth at him. "<em>People like you shouldn't exist. You act like just because I can kill, I would. If anything.. I would kill you first.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>You send the glowing hand to Dream to attempt a attack, and you half-summoned a sharpened bone, but suddenly you freeze. Your eye lights vanish, and you're on the ground panting. You slowly try to get up, but only manage to get on your forearms and knees. Why are you so tired? Classic takes this moment of distraction to take back control, and you're too tired to fight back. When he regains his body, he instantly speaks to reassure them. "it's me, classic. seems like the lack of magic reserves affects not only myself, but amy too. that could have turned out bad, heh.."</p><p> </p><p>He shifts slightly, going back to his original position of sitting against the wall, with his hand on his chest to sooth me. It works, and you grumble in agitation before going quiet. Dream huffs in relief, and Blue is worried. "AMY IS ALRIGHT, ISN'T SHE..?"</p><p> </p><p>Classic rushes to reassure him. "don't worry, blue. she's just worn out from using magic for the first time, heh."</p><p> </p><p>They talk for a bit longer, but you decide to tune them out and just catch your breath. Next thing you knew, they left and Classic was laying on his side again. Seems it's nap time. Your host mumbles a goodnight and soon tuckers out. You decide to stay up and prepare for tomorrow's 'trip', so that you could be out of here ASAP.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You huff in relief as you find your next host, and hesitate slightly as you think about Classic and Blue. They were kind and treated you well. But they shouldn't suffer because of your diet. You recovered enough to survive the transfer, so everything is good to go. You even got a new 'battle plan' to prevent this mess, although it will be a bit more difficult than hiding like you were previously. You breathe in, then breathe out. You unlatch your tiny, invisible claws from your host's SOUL, and with careful preparation, jump off his SOUL and let your 'homing' ability guide you to your new host. It feels like you were traveling forever, when really you know it was just a few seconds. If it was too long, your SOUL would have starved from lack of SOUL juice.</p><p> </p><p>Your new host was a copy of Fell!Sans. You decided this because his universe's constant fighting should help you learn quicker on how to fight. Your host will be unaware obviously, and you will do what you did before but save your energy as much as possible. What you are planning will be very difficult, and take some strength to atleast take over for a bit of time without them LETTING you have control.</p><p> </p><p>Something that is clear- SOULs are more vulnerable while resting. So I can't do much in general, but if they are unconscious (NOT ASLEEP!) you could do your plan and not risk them waking up from the probable pain and being able to resist. And besides, it is less painful for you and the host if they are asleep.</p><p> </p><p>But that is for later. For now, focus on spectating and gaining as much strength as you can from your next few hosts, while avoiding detection.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Around the third week of your second host since the 'incident', you learned a couple things and gained enough strength to proceed with your plan.</p><p> </p><p>First thing is that apparently, Originals are more to worry about than copies. Because only the originals know of the multiverse, and the fact that they are older/wiser. You are currently hosted on Original SwapFell!Pap, and it seems that during the meetings, they touch up on things such as the Nightmare's attacks (who is nightmare you have no clue), things such as status of certain universes, and the topic that concerned you the most:</p><p> </p><p>THE PARASITE.</p><p> </p><p>They were unaware if what happened, if you found a way out of the doodlesphere, if you died from trying to use magic, etc.. So they had apparently given everyone the clear warning to watch out for a skeleton with glowing purple eyelights and a more feminine tone. They even told the Originals my name, and all relevant information they have on me. Which isn't much, but still! So rude to talk about someone who's RIGHT THERE!</p><p> </p><p>You had became able to disguise your emotions better. As long as you remain calm, the host won't notice anything off. And whenever they do notice your emotions, you try to make it seem like its their own so they don't grow suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>You noticed that SF!Pap was feeling weak allot recently, and you seem to be making him slightly ill finally. You will do your plan tonight, when he is asleep so he can be caught unaware.</p><p> </p><p>You also learned that the originals can travel to copies, they just try not to because of their unawareness.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, SF!Pap falls asleep, and you release the breath you been holding all day, and shift slightly closer to the 'steering wheel'. You take his limp hold of it off, and take control as gently and subtly as possible. You manage to do all this while he is still asleep, and his brother is doing a all-nighter tonight. You sit up, and ignite your eye lights. You stand and begin your plan.</p><p> </p><p>~Few minutes later~</p><p> </p><p>A basic portal opens in a Classic!Copy world. A tall, and lanky shadowed figure steps out, and fiddles with what looks like a watch on their wrist. The 'watch' sucks in the portal, and now that the portal is fixed, you sigh. You can bring out the portal when ready to go back, but you need to grab the target first. You walk silently towards the skelebro house, and teleport inside. Calmly, you look around to make sure you're in the right room. Yup, you're in the Sans' room. He is laying on the bed, asleep. You know he'll probably end up waking if you try to do anything right now, so you take out a pre-prepared syringe. It will guarantee his sleepy time for a hour, which is plenty of time to get what you need done, done.</p><p> </p><p>You make sure the sedative is prepared. You then take advantage of the fact you have a PAPYRUS body (Its papyrus, yes, but is a sans variant) and just set the sedative somewhere near and carefully clear your throat and prepare your Pap voice.</p><p> </p><p>Calmly, you get on the bed, and hug the Sans in a way his brother did. He grumbles sleepy, and hugs you back. You hug him where your limbs basically trap him, and speak at normal volume, "Sans, I Love You." The Sans hums in acknowledgment, mumbling a returning 'i love you'. You smirk and grab the syringe, unbeknownst to him. "I Love You, But You Are of No Use To Me Anymore."</p><p> </p><p>You swiftly prick him, pumping it into his system. Your hold on him is tight and you press his fact into your chest so his screams are heavily muffled. Soon enough, he is asleep, and you proceed with the next step.</p><p> </p><p>~About 40 minutes later~</p><p> </p><p>You huff as you watch the sleeping Sans. In SwapFell, the walls were sound proof so that the screams of SF!Sans weren't heard. So that is gonna come in handy. Your plan, for this, is pretty simple. My homing ability is easier as long as I can see, or is close to the next host. So your plan, since your current host is taller and generally bigger (moving him back to his original spot would be a bit of a doozy) you had the Sans be sat comfortably for you to take over. but the SF!Pap would wake up from the screaming, so you decided to have SF!Pap drink a medicine that would make him temporarily deaf. it would be worn off by the time he'd wake up. You shift SF!Pap's body to the position it was before you took control, and stare at the Sans. You already took the medicine and it has taken effect already, so now you just need to do the take over on the Sans.</p><p> </p><p>You narrow your eyes at the Sans, at his soul that is clear to see with your eye lights, and unlatch from SF!Pap and 'home' in on the Sans, before launching off and basically instantly getting there under a second. As expected, the Sans' SOUL put up a futile fight at first, begging and pleading because it hurt so much. The Sans was screaming most likely, but you did your best to ignore it. You whispered sweet nothings to the in pain SOUL as you gradually took it over.</p><p> </p><p>There was a reason you pretended to be his brother and said those words. so that this process will be easier, since he has nothing to fight for now. You 'scream' at the fighting Sans' SOUL, "<strong>HE NEVER LOVED YOU! HE WAS JUST USING YOU! LET ME TAKE OVER, YOU WON'T FEEL PAIN ANYMORE!</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>The SOUL, as predicted, fought less but still fought due to pain. but that less bit of fighting was all you needed. You swiftly finish the job, cutting off all life form of the Sans. You have considered if doing this would have been worth it, to stoop so low. But Dream and them never believed you could be better, and you don't want to risk your host getting you caught. This is for the better- so that you don't die next time they find you, and they most likely will.</p><p> </p><p>You will still need to feed, but now you can keep control. The Sans' pleads were still echoing in <strike>his</strike> <strong>your</strong> SOUL, but you do your best to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>You will be unable to trust anyone from now on most likely, and you must learn to <em>survive</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reason for Amethyst's behavior being different is because she wasn't aware who Nightmare was yet or his appearance. They weren't serious about harming or capturing her because they don't know she is a parasite, and she hasn't teased them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After cleaning everything up, you make sure to double check everything in SFverse looks just as you left it. The reason this will be more difficult than what you were doing before is because you can only travel the multiverse by machine. And the machine isn't exactly a subtle means of transport. But anyways, now that you cleaned everything up, you need to make your own clothes.</p><p> </p><p>You learned how to do that thanks to watching Sans variants make the outfits their brothers wear. And before you leave the SFverse, you should use their supplies to make your clothes. And that, you do. You made clothes that matched the fact you have purple eye lights, and the fact you are a parasite.</p><p> </p><p>You basically make a edit of the Classic's jacket. Black instead of white, and the blue being replaced by the dark, dark almost black purple.</p><p> </p><p>(NONE OF THIS IS MY OWN IMAGE, I GOT IT OFF OF GOOGLE!)</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The shorts I let remain the same, and the slippers just made almost black purple.</p><p> </p><p>You huff, upset you are unable to distinguish the glow of your eyelights without being unable to see. The other skeletons could have eye lights just fine without them glowing brightly.</p><p> </p><p>You put the supplies you used away, and just as you open and close the door behind you, you hear a front door slam. You breathe in sharply, as you can scent that SF!Sans has come home. Looking at the watch on your wrist, you see it is five in the morning. You hear his footsteps stomping straight to where his brother sleeps, and you tense because you're in plain sight. With a silent curse at losing track of time, you blink out of the house and into the basement. They have no reason to come down into the basement, so you just turn on the machine and impatiently tap your feet as it whooshes on and you swiftly pick a random universe and distractedly callibrate the machine to close the moment you go through.</p><p> </p><p>You run through the portal, and stumble into the random universe you chose. You sigh in relief as you realize it is just a copy of a Swapverse. You run into the trees, since you appeared on a path. You run through the snowy forest, making sure you're a good distance away from any civilization or possible people, and finally stop once in a small clearing. You look around while panting lightly, hunched over your knees to catch your breath.</p><p> </p><p>You mutter to yourself, "<em>Damnit. Keep track of time better, Amy!</em>" You scold yourself with a scowl, glancing at your watch and then relaxing. You had your hood up this entire time, and you prefer to keep it that way due to the fact its harder to see your glowing eyelights. You stand up from your hunched position, swiping your face with a rag from your pocket to clear your thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>After leaning against a tree for about ten minutes to recover your stamina, you decide to train your magic since you never got the chance to. First things first, gravity magic. You saw your previous hosts use it many times before, so you have a idea what it is like. You doubt it would work for you like it did them, though.</p><p> </p><p>You push off the tree, staring at the snow. You decide making a snowman should be your goal for this exercise. You breath out a sigh, before you ready your hand at the snow and attempt to activate it. It does nothing. You growl in frustration, and think back to how you failed to attack Dream those two months ago. You growl in frustration, and before you know it, instead of gravity magic your eyes start burning furiously as you get lost in your rage.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a bunch of bone spikes are sticking out of the snow. You gasp, falling back on your butt in surprise. You stare at it, not believing what you were seeing. The deep but not near black purple spikes were glowing ominously, and you realize that it is your magic. You hum, curious if you can get them to disappear. You close your eyes in concentration and hear the spikes shrink back into the ground. Your magic calms down, and suddenly you are very tired. You open your eyes and see the holes in the ground where the bones did damage, and smile carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Smiles still feel awkward on your face, but you're too tired to care. You lean against a tree, silently wishing you could sleep like most SOULs do. But you can't, so you just settle to lay back and close your eyes to listen to the wind. You were like that for only a few minutes, before something seems to be dreadfully wrong. You tense as the air seems to suffocate you suddenly, and you find it difficult to move or even think clearly. The sound of snow crunching from people's footsteps makes it clear you aren't alone anymore.</p><p> </p><p>You unknowingly hold your breath as whoever they are begins talking. "<span class="u">What was so urgent you had to drag me out here, Cross?</span>"</p><p> </p><p>This 'Cross' responds readily, seeming eager about something. "I found a new and odd skeleton! They aren't a Star, or a Original it seems. Maybe they are a outcode?" You can't guess what outcode means, but you can figure what the other two terms most likely mean.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the suffocating air is almost too close to bear. You decide that at this rate, whatever that suffocating is, is most likely them. And they won't stop getting closer, so you decide to teleport while you're able to think about it. You have no clue what they would want.</p><p> </p><p>You open your eye sockets, and teleport a decent few feet of extra distance from them. You still can't teleport far, and you're still kind of tired from your short training session a bit ago. You reignite your eyelights (when did they extinguish?) and stare directly at the strangers. But freeze at what you see. You see five skeletons, but they aren't ones you already met.</p><p> </p><p>(Ok, so we all should know what the Dark Sans' should look like. I'm too lazy to describe them XD)</p><p> </p><p>They all seemed to have frozen when you moved, and the one in black and white speaks, "Impossible.. I thought they were asleep?" You tense even further as he said that, and aren't sure of how to react to strangers you have no clue who are.</p><p> </p><p>The black and teal octopus looking skeleton sighs. "<span class="u">Really Cross? Whatever.</span>" He walks closer, and the tense air gets even more suffocating as he does, and every step he takes seems to send your mind running over and over. You start taking steps back to keep the distance between you and him, and it seems to amuse him in a bad way. He keeps his pace, and you keep yours. But then you bump into what feels like another tree. With a startled yelp, you teleport again and this time it was a good distance to the right of him. He instantly turns his gaze to you, decided you would just keep running and just stood there with his hands in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>He seems to smirk, and that doesn't help your fear of him and you unintentionally teleport back a couple feet from him. He raises a eyebrow at you, and you stare at him silently and apprehensively. His smirk twitches slightly in agitation, and what you now know as his aura spikes with it. Your eyelights shrank to pinpricks as he spoke. "<span class="u">So, stranger, what's your name.</span>" It was said more like a demand than a request, so you rush to reply while trying to keep your feet planted where they are.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>U-um.. Am-amethyst, h-how about y-y-you?</em>" You grab a fistful of your zipped up hoodie over your chest to help keep your composure, and it worked atleast a little.</p><p> </p><p>His smirk seems to widen a bit, and his aura seems to increase to a almost crippling level with his next words. "<span class="u">I'm Nightmare. Pleasure to meet you, Amethyst.</span>" You pale, and you know he was watching for your reaction, and suddenly you felt a presence behind you. You have no idea what happened but next thing you knew, you 'blinked' and was running for your life. They seemed to be just toying with you for the most part, and that is what made it worse. As you were running, bones came out of the ground to block your path or hurt you, and the occasional attempt from NIGHTMARE to try and capture you with his appendage.</p><p> </p><p>You even had to teleport a couple times to avoid a serious injury, and to avoid capture as well. Suddenly, Nightmare was infront of you with a wide smirk, and your instincts force you to teleport without thinking about the magic and physical exhaustion you were experiencing. You blink, and are a few feet to the side and barely standing. You have stopped running, and your eye lights were flickering. Nightmare was chuckling as your body lost its strength to stand, making you start falling to the ground. One of Nightmare's appendages grabbed you before you could though, and you found your body limp against your will and your eye lights extinguished themselves.</p><p> </p><p>You try to reignite them but they refuse, and you know that Nightmare was probably as proud as a cat who got the canary. He starts speaking in a calm, cold tone, slight curiosity in it. "<span class="u">How long have you been around the multiverse, dear? Are you a outcode?</span>"</p><p> </p><p>You decide to answer after his aura seems to spike, "<em>Wha-what's a-a-a outc-code?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u">They're skeletons who don't have a universe of their own, like Ink.</span>" You keep trying to reignite your eyelights, but are unable to. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>I-I am th-th-en I gu-guess. B-but not in-in same w-w-way as I-ink.</em>" He seems to hum in curiosity. You huff, your face pinching in confusion. "<em>I-I can-can't trav-el the multiverse l-like I-Ink, a-and do-don't be cons-idered the guard-uardian. Not even clo-close.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to hum in confusion, and you act like you didn't hear it. You decide to try and check your magic reserves, and find them slowly regaining. You decide to stall for time until you have enough energy to get away from him. "<em>S-so, ruler of b-ba-bad guys, ho-how c-c-can I hel-help you today?</em>"</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled at your light joke, and asks, "<span class="u">How do you know who I am?</span>" You hesitantly decide to answer since me not answering would piss him off most likely.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Uh-uh, D-dream t-ta-talked o-of you..</em>" You silently hoped he didn't ask for more details, but of course he did.</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u">You talked to Dream? Then you must have talked to Ink and Blue, Yes?</span>" You hum in confirmation, too scared to talk as you find yourself trembling. "<span class="u">They know of you, but aren't actively trying or already achieving to get you to join 'their' side?</span>" His hold on you tightens to a painful degree, and you whimper slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I-I-I am m-m-mo-more likely to get ki-killed by them!</em>" You try to explain without telling him the truth, because he would want you for himself if you told him.</p><p> </p><p>His aura spikes a bit, and you flinch. "<span class="u">What do you mean by that? You do something to piss them off?</span>" You hesitate to answer, and you instantly regret not answering because he shifts you slightly, before throwing you. Soon enough, you hit a tree. You know you broke a rib most likely, and you scream at the pain. You try to get up, but a boot grinding into your torso suddenly prevents you. You grit your teeth in pain, but otherwise take it. He is yelling suddenly, and you flinch at the volume. "<span class="u">TELL ME!</span>"</p><p> </p><p>Gritting your teeth, you prepare yourself for the THING you're about to do. You know you are most likely glowing purple, and you ignore Nightmare in favor of what you're about to do. His shoe is suddenly covering half your torso instead of a portion of it, and you smile at his surprise. Taking advantage of the confusion at your smaller stature, you send blind bone attacks at Nightmare. He dodged backwards to avoid them as predicted to prevent a skewering, and you took the freedom to your full reward. You know they will attack back, so first thing you do with your renewed strength is teleport to this AU's basement. You reignite your eyelights and hurriedly turn on the machine and tap your foot impatiently as it powers up. You hear the screams of terror from the CopySwap's, most likely from them trying to find you. The power for the basement suddenly shuts off, interrupting the machine and cutting off your ability to get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>You mutter a couple of curses under your breath, teleporting out the basement and off to the side of the house. Good thing you got out when you could, as you get to watch as the house was torn to shreds by some gaster blasters that looked like Cross'.</p><p> </p><p>You growl in frustration, looking to the main street of snowdin. The Dark Sans', including Cross now, are just killing all the monsters in what seems to be blind rage. Suddenly, a portal you recognize opens. It's Ink's. You watch as the trio of the Star Sans' come through, instantly jumping into a fight with the Darks. You chuckle lightly, not sure whether to hope the Star's win or not. They both kinda want you dead, so..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So for those unaware and unable to know how she 'shrank'. Which I doubt you're not confused about.</p><p>That is one of her personal 'abilities' as a parasite. You may have seen a bit of it in the OG story. She can trade her size for some HP and to recover. In the OG story, she subconsciously did it when Nightmare was shattering her SOUL. The reason she is actually able to do the ability on purpose now, is because the scenario is different and she was able to actually focus, unlike the OG, who spent all the series in fear and begging to not die :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Amy, You're alive!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amethyst gets found by them while in a vulnerable state. She gets a reaction she wasn't expecting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a bit of back of forth between the two enemies, you decided to go with the one less likely to kill you. The Star side. But for the sake of your safety, you will try to 'disguise' your attacks. As in, make them discreet, and do it mainly to keep the dark's distracted.</p><p> </p><p>You get close enough to see them properly, but stay hidden. Blue makes spikes come out of the ground under one of the Dark's you never learned the name of (Dust) and he dodges with a smirk. You decide to wipe that smirk off his face and send a dull-ended bone across his skull. It dazed him as predicted, and no one saw the bone long enough to see it good, and Blue got to land the next attack good enough for him to get a pretty scratch.</p><p> </p><p>You do this with all the Dark's, enough to where all but Nightmare had atleast one nifty scratch to lick at home. They retreated, cursing the Stars and hopefully unaware you were helping them. The moment Nightmare and his gang left, Dream speaks up, his eyes looking up at the tree with leaves hiding your presence. "Who's up there?" You startle, looking down at him. He can't see you, but knows you're here? How!? "I'm the god of positivity, I noticed your glee during the fight. And not only that, we all saw your attacks, no matter how much you tried to hide them."</p><p> </p><p>You know he hated you, but with a glance at the destroyed house that had the basement, you decide to reveal yourself. You speak from the tree, but try not to come out. "I only wanted to help. The were trying to kill me before you guys showed up.." You hoped they wouldn't recognize your voice, but instantly Blue spoke up with a cheerful tone.</p><p> </p><p>"AMY!? IS THAT YOU!!" He tries to run up to the tree, but Dream grabs him by his scruff to hold him back. "DREAM! LET GO!"</p><p> </p><p>"No, don't let go Dream. I don't wish him hug me to death... <strike>and I am embarrassingly small..</strike>" You mutter the last part under your breath, and keep your gaze on them. You are more vulnerable the smaller you are, so this is a situation for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Ink speaks this time, curious about this as well it seemed. "Where were you, Amethyst? You just disappeared." You wince as you remember they didn't know. You decide to lie.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea how, but I found myself in a different host out of the doodlesphere. I been going along copy to copy like I did before, until I.."</p><p> </p><p>Dream noticed how you trailed off, and seemed to jump to conclusions as he is yelling suddenly. "What did you do!?"</p><p> </p><p>You think about how he was right that you would kill someone eventually. They can't know about this! "I got my own body. I now have full control of my own body. My diet is most definitely the same though." You teleport out of the tree and to the base of the tree, smiling a fang at them. "The reason I'm smaller is because Ni-nightmare managed to harm me a bit. It's a.. survival technique that creatures like me have." You just had to stumble over Nightmare's name, didn't you!</p><p> </p><p>Blue gets literal stars in his eyes as he observes me. You startle as you realize you made a mistake. Dream smirks at you as he looks between you and Blue as if he got a idea. "Wait, don't-!" Dream lets go the Blue, and Blue charges at me full throttle. "Be gentle! I'm not strong in this state I am!" You are instantly in his grasp and he snuggles your small stature. You stiffen greatly, your eye lights extinguishing. He notices you went still, and starts to pull back in concern. You let him, but only because you are still confused with yourself.</p><p> </p><p>Ink hesitantly speaks up, confusion clear. "Are you... alright?"</p><p> </p><p>You relight your eye lights, looking up at Blue with determined eyes. "Hug me forever. I never had a hug before and they feel amazing. Just don't squish me." His eyelights go back to the stars they were previously, and he snuggles you with a squeal of joy. You find yourself able to peer over his shoulder, and stare at Dream and Ink. Dream seems to have a actual smile. Not a overjoyed one, but a smile one makes when happy a friend has another friend that hopefully won't kill everyone. Ink is smiling too, but seems to be more confused than anything.</p><p> </p><p>~With the Dark Sans'~</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u">GOD DAMNIT!!!</span>" The sound of something being thrown in anger and shattering was easy to hear, and the Dark's were getting their injuries healed by Cross and Dust while Nightmare threw his temper tantrum he always does after a lost battle. This tantrum seemed to be worse though, and none of the Dark's knew why exactly.</p><p> </p><p>Dust decides to be the first to ask, and yells out over his screeching, "What's got you so angry this time, Nightmare?" The tantrum seems to stop mid sentence, and the sound of a thud of whatever Nightmare was holding falling from his grasp was audible.</p><p> </p><p>He walks over, shock on his face. "<span class="u">You guys didn't notice?</span>" After a collective shaking of heads, he sighs. "<span class="u">Someone was helping the Star's.</span>" The confused silence was clear, and he grits his teeth before spitting it out. "<span class="u">The Star's obviously didn't know who it was, as they looked confused when the saw the GLOWING PURPLE bone attacks. And I felt Amethyst's normal spike of fear when Cross blew up the house, and also a bit during the fight whenever I flared my aura or whenever Dream seemed to ready his attacks. Amethyst was helping the Star's chase us out, all while trying to stay hidden from both parties.</span>"</p><p> </p><p>Cross raised his brows in surprise. "Well then, I guess Amethyst can be smart when she wants to be then. We still don't know why the Star's would want her dead, and she got away before we could get the answer. Would you like me to try my luck at finding the truth?" Nightmare nods, before going off to continue throwing things and screaming about random stuff again.</p><p> </p><p>~Back to Amethyst, who was still stuck being hugged by Blue, but is now in his lap as he sits on a couch.. in the Doodlesphere.~</p><p> </p><p>You sit, content, letting Blue continuously babble to you about the things you missed, going over every detail of every day. Ink said he had to go grab Classic, who seemed worried about you as well, he explained. Dream decided to stay and make sure you and Blue stay good, You relax into Blue's hold even more when he starts petting your skull. Suddenly, it goes quiet, and you open your eyes dazedly, wondering why he stopped. You regret your choices when you see his starry-eyed look, and Dream smirking from the sidelines. You hum in confusion, and Dream was the first to pity you.</p><p> </p><p>"You were purring like a cat." You instantly flush bright purple, the fluff around your jacket fluffing up as you fluster. You hiss in embarrassment, teleporting out of Blue's hold and onto a tall bookshelf on the other side of the room. They both startle, looking their gazes around before finally finding you growling rather loudly. (Amethyst growls, hisses, and purrs like a cat)</p><p> </p><p>Blue huffs, getting up and walking up to you with a scolding look. "GET DOWN FROM THERE, AMETHYST! YOU COULD GET HURT!" A responding hiss is all he got as you glare at him with all your might. The floof of your jacket was reacting to your embarrassment, poofing very much so. "COME ON AM-"</p><p> </p><p>"uh... what's going on?" You shoot your attention to the familiar voice, staring in shock as classic stands there, hands in pockets like always, and confusion clear. Ink seems to be off to the side giving the same vibe. Blue perks up at Classic, smiling widely.</p><p> </p><p>"OH, THERE YOU ARE CLASSIC! MAYBE YOU CAN HELP! AMETHYST HERE WAS ENJOYING MY CAPTIVATING STORIES AND HUGS, AND I STARTED TO PET HER BECAUSE SHE SEEMS TO LIKE PHYSICAL ATTENTION, AND SHE STARTED PURRING! WHEN SHE REALIZED, THIS HAPPENED.." He sweat drops as he looks up at you, which causes another agitated hiss and your poof coming back.</p><p> </p><p>Classic sighs and rubs his face, which you realize is smiling tiredly with what seems relief. Was he actually worried for you? He uncovers his face and looks at you. "alright, amy, you coming down the hard way or easy way?" You take your clawed fingers and dig them into the bookshelf's wood, glaring at him challengingly. His eye sockets narrow back, and you just stare defiantly. "ok. don't say i didn't warn ya." Suddenly you were enveloped in gravity magic, and you try your best to cling to the shelf, but your claws lost grip and soon enough you find yourself floating into his hands. With a chuckle, he holds you with a smug smile. "i won. now for your punishment." You narrow your eyes at him, and he just smiles in return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Murderer!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream notices something BAD, and Amy must be on the run.. again.</p><p>Amy escapes the Darks more than once, but they have a better plan than constantly playing cat and mouse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stare at the moving pictures, sitting between Blue and Classic as they sleep but of course, due to being a parasite, unable to join them in dreamland. Dream walks in between the screen and you, with a raised eyebrow. He speaks at a lower volume than normal, probably out of consideration for Classic and Blue. "Can't sleep?"</p><p> </p><p>You shrug lightly, "<em>Parasites don't sleep, not unless dying or near death. And that's only in case of 'dusting' in monster terms.</em>" He hums in acknowledgement, before making a 'follow me' gesture and walking to the front door. You teleport out from your spot and right behind him, following at the same pace.</p><p> </p><p>Once outside, he goes a few feet away from the front door and into the fake grass yard. You stand beside him, and he sighs heavily. "You killed someone." You suddenly understand why he wanted to get away from everyone. You teleport a few feet away from him, staring at him like he is about to attack. He doesn't move closer though, just turning to face you while keeping his hands arms crossed. "I checked your stats while those two were keeping you distracted. And to think a parasite could do any better."</p><p> </p><p>You keep your gaze on him, posture tense. "<em>You have no idea how difficult it is to survive with less than a decimal of HP. I nearly died from when I first got found, and I didn't want to risk death like that again.</em>" His gaze narrows sharply, glaring silently. "<em>That's how I had to get my own body. I had to take COMPLETE CONTROL over the host, and I was too weak to do it without them unconscious, so I had to sedate them, and kill them that way. They are gone for good, but will probably be back next restart, since they were a copy.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>His scowl only deepens, "Leave if you wish to keep Classic and Blue out of the loop." You tilt your head in confusion. "Classic is a Judge, and Blue is clueless of just how terrible you are. It's only so long until Classic decides to CHECK you like I did, and me and him will refuse to let you near us anymore, and they will never see you the same way when they learn you killed. You don't want to risk eating their SOULs do you?"</p><p> </p><p>You sweat nervously, aware he was correct. "<em>Please. I can't survive on my own, Nightmare wil-</em>" He cuts you off, scowling deeper.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't care. You can die for all I care, and if you chose to stay I will kill you myself." You stumble back a step, staring at him fearfully. He steps forward threateningly, and you realize how serious he is. "As I said before, if I had it my way you would be dead already. I can easily kill you and only you now, so I have nothing holding me back like last time."</p><p> </p><p>You sigh sadly, and look at the fake grass with tears in your eye sockets for the first time ever. "<em>C-Can I atleast say bye to them..?</em>" He shakes his head no, and you frown and try one last time to convince him. "<em>P-please.. I have no way to defend myself as you and the others do.</em>" A arrow stabs you in the arm, and you gasp in pain, stumbling down and cradling the forearm holding it. "<em>I beg of you! You're sentencing me to death, Dream!</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care about what you say, parasite. Go and have a chance to live more than a hour, or stay here and die to me. What is your choice?"</p><p> </p><p>You lower your head, and sigh. "<em>I choose to leave.</em>" He instantly dispels the arrow, and you shrink to heal the wound. You now barely reach his knees at your current height.</p><p> </p><p>He wordlessly opens a portal under you, and you sigh as you find yourself in the middle of a clearing in a ClassicCopyVerse.</p><p> </p><p>You silently hope that you won't die.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Little did Amethyst and Dream know, they had a unwanted spectator. Cross. He finds himself stunned at the display, and the moment Dream walks back inside, he goes to Nightmare to report the incident.</p><p> </p><p>As he enters their hideout, he finds Killer and Dust playing chess, and he walks up to them with a hurried look. "Where's Nightmare?"</p><p> </p><p>Killer shrugs and says, "He's in his office." Cross thanks them, and goes down the hall and goes to his office. He busts through the door, yelling, "I got a status report!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few days later, and you had managed to get back to your full size thanks to eating a SOUL. Your instincts have been on high alert since being forced out of the doodlesphere, and you have been trying your best to remain calm.</p><p> </p><p>You were currently on sitting on a high up tree branch, swinging your see-through spaded tail. It currently held a monster SOUL, and you learned that it was basically your food scoop. You just have to be able to graze a monster with it, and it will snatch the SOUL out of them and hold it in the spade. The only thing that concerned you about it was that it could only hold one SOUL at a time, and was there for the world to see. You couldn't hide it either, as it refuses to hide until your SOUL source runs out.</p><p> </p><p>You hadn't seen the Dark's or Star's, or any Originals since the incident. And honestly, you kind of hope it stays that way. It seems everyone would want you dead anyways.</p><p> </p><p>You get to spend a hour more just relaxing, and startle as a sharpened bone comes flying at you. You try to dodge, but find yourself falling from the tree. You teleport before you fall too far, and look around alertly for the source. You notice the familiar tense air, and don't get a moment to think before bones come out the ground to stab through you. You jump back, and try to focus enough to teleport but a bone goes through your shoulder making you yelp. A appendage wraps around you, trapping your arms to your side and holding you tightly.</p><p> </p><p>You hiss in pain as the appendage makes your wound hurt, and struggle in blind panic. You hate how his aura is making your instincts stronger!</p><p> </p><p>Soon, you find yourself face to face with Nightmare, and he has his usual toothy grin. You sneer your fangs at him, and he ignores it. "<span class="u">Hello, Amethyst. Or should I say, parasite?</span>"</p><p> </p><p>You freeze at that, and his smile widens. His gaze lowers to your tail that is swishing like a angry cat, and raises a eyebrow. "<span class="u">The new tail is pretty interesting. I wonder what will happen if we..</span>" Suddenly, a sharp pain is coursing through your SOUL. The edge of your vision darkens as you grit your teeth at the pain. As the pain fades, you find yourself hunched over in his hold now, and panting heavily. You try to think of what he did, and as you twitch your tail, you realize. He dusted the monster SOUL you had. No wonder it hurt, your SOUL was in the middle of feeding off it. It was like cutting the feeding cord that was attached to the SOUL.</p><p> </p><p>You grit your teeth as you find yourself unable to shrink again. The bone was still in your shoulder, and you were silently keeping your focus on the bone rather than the stupid octopus in front of you. He starts talking, seeming satisfied at your clear weakness. "<span class="u">So, parasite, what are you doing all the way out here? Surely I made my promise of pain clear?</span>" You don't respond, just ignoring him to wait for the bone to dissipate. He seems to find something funny as he chuckles, and he shifts slightly. "<span class="u">That attack won't go away if that is what you are hoping. I've figured out that you can only heal yourself if the attack is not still lodged.</span>"</p><p> </p><p>You frown thoughtfully. If he found that out, has he found out about anything else? You doubt he knows everything about your kind, since he wasn't binding your supposedly useless tail. Deciding to take the chance while able, you grin at him. "<em>What do you want, octopus? This is clearly more than a 'need a torture victim' need.</em>" He chuckles lightly, squeezing you tightly enough that you struggle to breath. You stay grinning at him, knowing you got a trump card.</p><p> </p><p>He seems confused at your lack of screaming, and tilts his head. "<span class="u">I am curious of your nature, since I know now that you are not necessarily a normal occurence.</span>" You tilt your head the same way he did, and grin the same way he would normally.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Well, I'll tell you one thing for sure.</em>" He seems to raise a eyebrow, interest clear. "<em>I'm not something you can torture like your previous toys.</em>" You swiftly slice through the tentacle that was holding you, like knife through butter, and he screeches in pain. You drop to the ground, and teleport the moment you are free.</p><p> </p><p>You had found a way to travel without a machine, and it is different than most outcodes. In the past, before you had your personal body, the way to go across the multiverse was locking onto your next target, which could take a couple days. Though, with this new and improved one, you just have to lock onto a universe of your choosing. It takes the same amount of time as before, and always gave you the 'STATs' of the universe, and if there were any anomalies or outcodes and such. Your favorite thing about this homing ability, is that you don't have to go to it right away. You can go as later as you wish, and it will still be ready.</p><p> </p><p>Comes in handy in situations like this.</p><p> </p><p>You remove the bone in your shoulder, and shrink to recover the HP. '<em>I have to give that octopus props, he did do well with what little info he had of me. But let's go before he finds me and has his temper tantrum.</em>'</p><p> </p><p>You jump up, and in others eyes you know it would just show as disappearing. But you are jumping off the universe and onto the next one.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been about a month since then, and you had yet to interact with the Dark's after. You took this moment to focus on yourself, whether that be working out your magic, or gathering info about what is going on. The Star's and Dark's kept fighting like normal, and all seemed fine. You found a way to go into the doodlesphere on your own as well, after recovering the figurative 'key' you used before. The meetings happen once every two weeks, and you missed the first one since you didn't have the key then. But you are able to go to this upcoming meeting, and you took the day or two before it to prepare yourself and scout the place for ways to watch without being noticed.</p><p> </p><p>The place severely lacked anywhere to hide, and you assume it was purposefully made that way. So you decide to steal a hidden camera to put in there and watch the meeting, and also have microphone implemented aswell.</p><p> </p><p>You made the hidden camera be able to see the entire room, and after a bit of thought you place a few more around, so you gain as much info as possible. The cameras were originally for catching the Dark Sans', but you picked up a few tricks and modified them to your needs.</p><p> </p><p>Now, you sit back and watch as Sans variants of all kind pile in. You are currently in a empty universe, watching the live cam feed from the T.V in a skelebro house.</p><p> </p><p>The Star Sans' were already at their seats, and as the last Original sits, Ink speaks up. "Alright, now that everyone is here, the meeting will begin. Dream."</p><p> </p><p>Dream nods to Ink, and turns to the table. "So, as we are all aware, it has been a entire month since the parasite went missing." You narrow your eyes at Dream. He is well aware you weren't missing, and he kicked you out himself. "We have reason to believe the parasite, who goes by Amethyst, is eating SOULs and killing them by doing so. We have yet to find it, but I swear when we do we'll keep all of you safe from the monstrosity."</p><p> </p><p>You were hissing at the television by the time he was done talking, but before you can spit curses at his deaf ears, someone suddenly stands up. Classic. "what are you suggesting, kill the parasite!? you are aware that your proof is probably nonexistent and false, and that they were nothing but kind during interaction with us. remember when we first discovered amy? she had no name, could barely even do anything. hell, she even begged for us to not kill her. how would she suddenly gain the ability to kill and slay everything she sees, dream!?"</p><p> </p><p>Dream looks at him with a scowl, his agitation clear. "We have discussed this time and time again, Classic. A parasite's only reason for existence is to kill. Destroy. They are the definition of chaos and despair, how could you defend such a threat!?" Classic seemed to argue back, before he notices something. Blue. Blue looked confused and about to cry.</p><p> </p><p>He instantly sits back down in his spot next to Blue, and hangs his arm around him in a attempt to sooth the poor skeleton. "sorry, blue. didn't mean to yell like that."</p><p> </p><p>Blue smiles at Classic, still trying to not cry. "I-It's Alright, Classic. I Just Miss Amy, Is All. I Hope She Is Alright."</p><p> </p><p>After a moment to calm down, they moved on to other things. They were unaware that Amy saw the entire interaction, and was struggling to not go there right then and there and behead the damned glowstick. You snarl at the T.V. image of Dream, the fluff of your jacket's hood completely up to match your anger. Your tail had been twitching for a while now, and you decide, in hopes of calming down atleast somewhat, you stab the television with your tail. The stupid box broke in half, and you sigh as the loud sound manages to snap you out of it. You turn to leave the house, and freeze as you suddenly feel the all too familiar suffocating aura. You hiss in agitation as the door opens, and the Dark's themselves come in. None of them had their weapons out, and you could just escape from Nightmare again if he tried to attack, but you were still on edge from your little agitation earlier.</p><p> </p><p>They stay by the door, but close it behind them so you couldn't just dart out most likely. You watch their every move, not even bothering to speak. Nightmare chuckles lightly, looking behind you at the broken T.V.. "<span class="u">You seem agitated. What's got your spine in a twist?</span>" Your fluff rises up again, and you hiss at him, knowing your eyelights were brighter than normal. He seems to look at you for a second, before shrugging lightly, taking his hands out of his pockets and showing both his hands in a sign of either surrender or peace.</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u">Relax, Amethyst. I'm not here to attack like the usual. I have been taking a moment to think of what to do with you, when Cross reported that you somehow found a way to look at the meetings the Stars have.</span>" You managed to relax only slightly from his statement of not being here to attack you, before tensing up tenfold when he mentioned the latter.</p><p> </p><p>You try to stab your tail straight at the mentioned skeleton, Cross, but he just dodges your tail. "<em>You were stalking me you stupid skunk skeleton punk!? I ought to eat your damn soul right here and now!</em>" Your tail retracts back to its normal position as he stands behind Nightmare, still carrying that neutral observant look. Nightmare seemed amused.</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u">Sk-skunk..?</span>" Nightmare mutters, seeming to struggle to keep his laughter contained. You scowl at him, shrugging as response. He chuckles lightly, before going back to what he said. "<span class="u">As I mentioned, you managed to be able to see the meetings. Care to tell how?</span>"</p><p> </p><p>You tilt your head a bit in confusion. "<em>Is it a big deal or something..?</em>" He gives you a shocked look, but it quickly fades away.</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u">Yes, it is a big deal. We are able to go to the house part of the doodlesphere, but the meeting area is too secure for us to even be in that section of the doodlesphere.</span>" Nightmare was analyzing your reaction closely, and you were doing your best to keep your sudden urge to run hidden.</p><p> </p><p>If your theory is correct, parasites are a 'exception' of the lockout. Or, you stole one of the figurative master keys to the doodlesphere. Either way, it's not exactly possibly for regular outcodes. And if they figure this out, they will want you for your ability to spy on their meetings.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare suddenly speaks, causing you to jump in alarm. "<span class="u">Are you going to answer, or do I have to find a way to torture a parasite?</span>" You glare at his unimpressed look, but decide that you couldn't risk him knowing.</p><p> </p><p>With careful consideration, you shrug. "<em>I have no idea how, I just have access. I believe it has something to do with watching the Star's plenty.</em>" You prep your magic to teleport, and they tense as they must notice your eyes glowing brighter. "<em>But anyways, since my television is broken I'll have to talk to you guys another time. See ya, octopus crew~!</em>" The skeleton, Horror, jumps forward to try to grab you before you disappear. He fails, as you disappear infront of their eyes with a grin.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Horror stands up straighter from where the parasite, also known as Amethyst was. Nightmare yells in frustration, slamming his fist into the wall and effectively causing a hole. Cross sighs and groans, "Sorry Nightmare, I didn't sense her magic stirring until you guys did. Something was different this time than the other times, and I believe it was due to us lacking weapons. And from what we know, she wasn't lying when saying torture was impossible for her kind. But what could we do to get more than a couple minutes with her..?"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare was growling and obviously trying to hold back a temper tantrum. Then, he suddenly goes quiet. His gang look at him with interest, aware he only does that when in deep thought. "<span class="u">Is there a way to keep her in one place..?</span>" Cross hums, then gasps in realization.</p><p> </p><p>"You are aware of how this universe is lacking SOULs and any actual monsters, right?" Everyone nods, looking confused. "There is no such thing as a universe being empty naturally. Outcodes are always the cause, and she herself is one. I can bet she did something with all of them, and bound the Frisk of this universe so they couldn't reset while she was doing what she needed to. She also had a SOUL in that weird tail, and from last interaction, it probably hurt pretty badly when we dusted that SOUL she was perhaps feeding off."</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare looks agitated as Cross continues talking, and says what everyone else was thinking. "<span class="u">What's the point of this explanation.</span>"</p><p> </p><p>Cross grins excitedly. "We have that one thing we planned to use on one of the other outcodes, but how about we use it on her..? In a empty universe like this, where there are no SOULs to feed off to 'recharge'?"</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare smirks approvingly, "<span class="u">That's a great idea. Let's prep it.</span>" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Parasites Are Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Dark Sans' launch their plan on Amethyst, and caught off guard, she falls right into their damned trap.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hide behind a tree as you listen to the picnic the Star's were having currently. Ink and Dream were trying to cheer Blue up, as he has been very stressed about all this 'Amy is a murderer' talk. You were only slightly considering getting in contact with him, but after thinking about it, it was a bad idea. Dream and Ink and Blue's brother were always by him, it would be impossible to do it without being noticed.</p><p> </p><p>They were eating tacos Blue prepared himself, laughing and talking about light topics. You smile softly at Blue's unique laugh, not sure how long it has been since you heard it last. Actually, you do remember. When in quarantine, he would do that laugh often when joking with Dream and Classic, or teasing you. Suddenly, a hand is covering your mouth and the second limp wrapping around your torso. You struggle in blind panic, but the shush you.</p><p> </p><p>"Shh, you don't want to be found by the Star's, do you Amethyst?" You growl reluctantly, trying to struggle free without making the scuffle too loud. But Cross' grip was firm, and more than capable of holding a weak parasite. Suddenly something pricks your neckbone, like a pinch. You hiss in confusion, and he shushes again. "One second, and you can be as loud as you want." You feel the shift of a shortcut, and just as it stops you try to struggle full on from him. He lets you go surprisingly enough, and you stumble a bit away from him before turning to him and hissing as loud as you can.</p><p> </p><p>Something felt off, and he seemed to not be concerned about the possibility of you ripping his head off. You growl angrily, stirring up your magic but instantly regretting it as it sends a paining pulse through your SOUL. You screech in pain, collapsing on the ground. You barely caught yourself before faceplanting, and growl in confusion. Then, that familiar negative aura appears. He speaks up, successfully making you growl again in agitation. "<span class="u">Thanks Cross. And hey Amethyst, I suggest to not use your magic. Cross injected you with a formula that makes your HP drop every time you try to.</span>" You growl in confusion, and CHECK yourself.</p><p> </p><p>About half your HP was missing, and you tremble in half-contained rage. You stand up shakily, and turn to glare at Nightmare. He just smiles with a raised eyebrow, silently daring you to try. Your fluff of your jacket raises up as your instincts do, and you hiss angrily. You try to speak, but your SOUL was full feral mode it seemed. You turn to completely face Nightmare and use your tail to attack him. He effortlessly dodges the nonstop missile, and stabs one of his appendages through the SOUL in your tail. You stumble down to the ground again, but this time unable to catch yourself in time. You whine as your vision returns, but unable to get up.</p><p> </p><p>CHECKing yourself again, you notice your HP won't be able to take another hit. It was a hundredth of its max (which isn't much to begin with) and you can't use magic, so shrinking was risky to say the least. You hiss in fear now as Nightmare gets closer, and attempt to move. But you only manage to pathetically scoot a few feet before tiring out. He stands over you silently, obviously looking at your trembling form. "<span class="u">It really doesn't take much to hurt you, does it? I almost killed you from just that.</span>"</p><p> </p><p>You still as he said that, and your eyelights extinguish. '<em>Damnit you fucking octopus, you just unintentionally poked my fucking fears!</em>' He crouches down, you know this because next time he talked, he was closer to you.</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u">I bet if I even touched you right now, you would die. What's your opinion of that, parasite?</span>" You don't respond, just laying there and focusing on the pitch black void that happens when you extinguish your eyelights. "<span class="u">Alright, if you're gonna be that stubborn, you'll get to lay there. <strong>You'll learn eventually.</strong></span>"</p><p> </p><p>You just listen as snow crunches a bit more, and the aura disappears and all presence is gone. You try to move even a muscle, but can't. Deciding to just wait until something happens, you zone out and think about Blue's laughter. Something tells you that it will be awhile until you hear it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It feels like forever when that aura returns, and you were in the same state they left you in. Unable to use magic to recover, and unable to sleep, you just laid there trying to guess what they were planning. The crunch of footsteps was clear, and he sighs as you clearly haven't moved. "<span class="u">You really are weak right now, aren't you? How come you didn't sleep to recover.</span>"</p><p> </p><p>It was spoken as more of a command than question, so you respond automatically. "<em>Parasites don't sleep unless 'falling down' in monster terms.</em>" He hums in interest, and you continue already predicting his next question. "<em>The only way to recover HP without access to magic is food, so in parasite terms, SOUL juice.</em>" He acknowledges your explanation with a hum, shifting audibly as he sets something heavy down and the sound of a zipper was audible. You were curious, but too tired to speak much more so just decide to wait and see.</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u">Don't move. Not that you can.</span>" Suddenly, a tug pulled at your SOUL. You hiss in fear and agitation, but he tuts at you. "<span class="u">Don't.</span>" You try to quiet yourself, but still hiss silently. He ignores it, and sits down next to your form and picks you up with ease, leaning you against his chest and in his lap. You lay there tense, waiting for pain. Your SOUL was in front of your chest, and you know he was cradling it according to his suddenly extreme aura. You hiss in agitation, and his aura spikes, making you go quiet. You sense something odd hovering a bit above your SOUL, and you notice it was SOUL juice.</p><p> </p><p>You feel whatever was containing it let a drop of it go into your SOUL. Your tense posture relaxes as it is absorbed, and Nightmare chuckles. "You're purring." You hiss at the reminder he was here, and he was literally holding you during this entire ordeal. How did you forget about him!? "<span class="u">How is your HP now?</span>" You grumble, but CHECK yourself hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>It was back to full. You tense at that, growling. "<em>What did you feed me.</em>" The fear stirring in you was totally called for, as you know that normal SOUL juice wasn't so filling and instantly recovering your HP.</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u">Glad you noticed. Allow me to explain something to your probably already jumbled mind.</span>" His smirk against your neckbone was obvious, and you couldn't stop growling at his proximity. "<span class="u">I decided to make my own custom formula just for you. You should thank me, but I doubt you will. Something I realized about you, was that you were extremely weak. You said I couldn't torture you like my previous toys, but you didn't word it like that for no reason~</span>" You tense as he goes back to cradling your still out SOUL. "<span class="u">My theory, is that parasites are all about SOULs. So if I were to figure out how your SOUL works, I will be able to do as I please with you. I could even torture you with your weak little SOUL.</span>"</p><p> </p><p>You don't know when, but your mind had gone blank. You were just a trembling mess, waiting for him to do his worst. His ominous chuckle told you he knew you were struggling. "<span class="u">As I said, I made my own custom formula. Think of this as a punishment for disobeying me. From now on, you disobey, I will do this to you.</span>" You start hyperventilating as something grasps your SOUL, and you notice it was his hand dully. "<span class="u">Look at your SOUL.</span>" You ignite your eyes, and the sight makes you pale. He was holding your SOUL, and it was pure black with a teal glow coming off it. That was his colors, so you can only assume he made it that way himself.</p><p> </p><p>You stare at it in confusion, unsure what it is doing. "<strong><span class="u">Punishment.</span></strong>" He mutters, and suddenly your SOUL was screeching in agony. Or were you? You can't tell, just that it hurt severely. The pain was crippling, and you thought you were going to dust at this rate. As you continue struggling blindly, you faintly recognize begging for mercy. But only faintly, and after what seems to be forever, the pain fades away just like that. You pant heavily, and realize your eye lights died out in the pain. You whimper in confusion as something pet your skull, and try to recognize who it is. But the touch wasn't hurting, so you focus on it to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>The touch was soothing, and whoever it was seemed to be struggling to be calm themselves, as there was a slight tremble in their hands. Hesitantly, you nudge into their hand, and they seem to freeze at your movement. "A-Amy..? Are You Better..?" You whimper in confusion. How did Blue find you? "Why.. Why Were You Screaming, Amy? Can You Look At Me Please..?" You nod hesitantly, and reignite your eyelights.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up, Blue was frowning at you worriedly. Dazedly, you go back to purring and plant your face into his chest. "M-Mweh!?" You ignore him, just purring as loud as you can muster while taking comfort in his scent. Taco meat and something else you couldn't remember the name of. He shifts slightly, and stands while being careful to not jostle you. "You Must Be Tired. Don't Worry, I'll Make Sure You Make A FULL RECOVERY!" You don't respond, but he seems to not mind that too much.</p><p> </p><p>He starts walking, and suddenly rapid footsteps of snow crunching of two pairs are running towards Blue. "BLUE! We told you not to run off-!" Their footsteps stop as they stop talking, and Blue stops walking too. Slowly, footsteps got a bit closer, as if hesitant. "Is that who I think it is..?"</p><p> </p><p>You stop purring as you recognize that voice. It was.. DREAM. You remember how he promised death if you didn't avoid Blue and Classic, and sit in Blue's arms tensely. "Oh, Hey Dream! I Found Amy! She Was Screaming As If In Pain In The Middle Of The Forest, And I Can't Find Out Why She Seems Somewhat Fine Now! Maybe You Could Help..?"</p><p> </p><p>You turn to look out from his chest, staring at Dream as if he was about to kill you. And from his glare, he was thinking about it. You tremble, realizing that sometime during.. the pain, you had recovered your magic. You have reason to believe it is what saved you, as you are back to your 'knee-height' size.</p><p> </p><p>You hope Dream will atleast have the decency to kill you when Blue isn't there to witness it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. All Your Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink and Dream realize their actions have fucked them over at the end of the day.</p><p>And Nightmare gets a clearer picture of how Amethyst is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Dream have a silent stare off, and you shrink into yourself as he continues glaring at you. Suddenly, the Star's jumped away from each other as bones come out the ground where they were standing. You recognize the magic, and whimper in fear. Blue hears it, and puts a hand on your head. "DON'T WORRY, AMY! WE FOUGHT THEM MANY TIMES BEFORE, SO WE CAN HANDLE THEM!"</p><p> </p><p>Something tells you this time will be a lose for the Star's, and you curl into Blue in hopes of being hidden, but doubt that the Dark's don't already know you're here. Cross speaks in a half yell to Nightmare. "You go to the objective boss, we'll do our best to get you time." Everyone but Nightmare and Blue (which includes you) were engaged in a fight, and you have a feeling they planned this already.</p><p> </p><p>Blue and Nightmare stand staring each other respectively. "<span class="u">So, Blue, purely out of curiosity. Are you planning to protect your little buddy there or put them to the side so we can fight freely?</span>" You stare at Nightmare with wide eyes. He has something planned according to his wide smirk- he got a trump card, but you can't figure out what it was.</p><p> </p><p>Blue grips you tighter silently as response to Nightmares question, and he only smirks. "<span class="u">Fair enough. Let's fight.</span>" And fight they did. Blue expertly dodges all of Nightmare's attacks, Nightmare constantly going for the quick ones to keep your guardian moving. After a few minutes, both Nightmare and Blue were panting heavily from the dance, but neither were hurt yet. "<span class="u">Give up yet, Blueberry?</span>"</p><p> </p><p>Your guardian shook his head firmly, tense and ready to continue fighting. Nightmare chuckles, shrugging his shoulders. "<span class="u">I don't got much left in my fighting tank I'm afraid, but Amethyst..</span>" He looks at you with a smirk, and you tense as you realize his trump card. You. You shake your head no, burrowing into Blue further and on the brink of tears. Blue seems to not know what Nightmare meant, so he looks down at you curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"AMY, THEY KNOW YOU? WAIT-WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?" He seems to fret over you, but Nightmare just smirks as he stares in your eyelights.</p><p> </p><p>You flinch as Nightmare speaks again, this time with a demanding tone. "<span class="u">Amy, you know how my brother is. He'll kill you the moment he gets a chance with you alone, and you are aware you can't protect yourself well. You don't have a home, but you soon will.</span>" Blue seemed increasingly confused, and looked down at you with a questioning look. You whimper slightly as you hide your face in his arm and curl your tail anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>Blue yells at Nightmare in a scolding tone. "STOP NIGHTMARE, YOU'RE SCARING HER! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT WITH DREAM, BUT HE WOULD NEVER KILL MY FRIEND!" You tremble in half-contained rage. Dream lied to Blue, deceived him. He lied to everyone, well aware it meant certain death for you. Nightmare and Blue go back and forth as you get angrier and angrier, and suddenly Ink and Dream were next to Blue.</p><p> </p><p>"Blue, we need to go now! C'mon!" Ink exclaims, tugging gently at Blue's arm. You glance at Nightmare, who is staring at you expectantly. You don't even flinch at his smirk, staring down at Blue's arm that was wrapped around you. You take note of where everyone is mentally, then take a moment of distraction to your advantage.</p><p> </p><p>You bite as hard as you can on Blue's arm, and he screams in pain and reflexively lets up on his crushing grip. Taking advantage of his injury, you climb out of his arms and jump off him and run a short distance. You use your tail to attack or defend or any of the sort as you run far enough to be comfortable. The Stars are looking at you in shock, including Dream. They had tried to counter attack, but this tail of yours was pretty good in sense of anything. It was lashing now, matching your nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Blue looks at you with shock, seeming to not process what was happening. "Wha... What Is Going On?" You tense as the aura of the octopus approaches you, and he stands by you and pats your head lightly. You flinch heavily as he touches you, but he doesn't seem to mind it.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare yells out to Dream. "<span class="u">Brother, I'm sure you know her reasoning behind this.</span>" Dream tenses, glaring harshly at his brother. "<span class="u">You put her between certain death, also known as you, and me. High chance of death, but she has potential that you can't see. She's my little pet, because guess what that screaming was when you found her Blue.</span>" Blue stares at him in slight horror. "<span class="u">She was screaming for a entire week, due to disobeying me. She probably doesn't remember it too well, that I can see. She did a pretty good job avoiding me for a month though~</span>" You stay still under his touch, fiddling with the a loose string from your black turtleneck.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the air gets tense and a attack of purple paint is going straight to you. You flashback to how you were first discovered, and let them bind you. Nightmare seemed about to strangle the artsy skeleton, but your laughter cuts him off. He looks at you in confusion. "<em>Inky, you know I figured a way out of these since our first meeting, right?</em>" People stare in shock as your tail slices through the chains like they're nothing. You purr in satisfaction as Nightmare looks at you shocked, and he suddenly grabs you and follows his gang through a portal.</p><p> </p><p>You yelp as he does so, and the moment the portal closes behind you guys, the panic has returned tenfold. You find that being by Nightmare and his 'buddys' and only them is beginning to make you nervous. Nightmare lets go of you, causing you to yelp and fall to the carpeted ground. You hum in notice of it, and knead it slightly. The color was a darkened teal, and it was actually a rug. Under it was the dark wood flooring of the living room. You don't even glance at your surroundings, just face-planting in the sinfully soft rug. You curl into it, laying on your side and closed your eye sockets, focusing on the sensation it gave.</p><p> </p><p>Physical touch is obviously a big deal for your parasitic mind, and that is probably why you tend to enjoy 'head pats' and 'hugs' and this rug especially. Having lacked the ability of having a physical from at first, then just spectating your hosts most of your life it is pretty comforting on the gentle touches. "<span class="u">Uhh.. Amethyst, why are you a motor engine?</span>" You dazedly look up, and see them looking at you confused. Deciding to explain this much, you speak quietly but clearly.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Since I spent most of my life without physical touch, simple things like this are <strong>heaven</strong>. You won't be able to understand most likely, having a physical form all your life.</em>" You go back to enjoying the rug. You were tempted to roll in it, but decided not to since you weren't exactly completely trusting your instincts or these guys. They decide to leave you be, all walking different directions. Or atleast you thought, but the sound of someone sitting next to you is clear. You don't bother to look, just flicking your tail in acknowledgement.</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u">Amy, I don't mean to interrupt your life of heaven, but I want to talk to you.</span>" The fact that it was the octopus, and you failed to notice his aura, was odd. You sigh in disappointment, sitting up and looking at him. Just then, as you leave the heaven rug and snap out of it, his aura is back and as noticeable as ever. You tense along with his aura's return, reflexively hissing in surprise. Nightmare looks at you confused. "<span class="u">What's wrong with you?</span>"</p><p> </p><p>You force yourself to relax as much as possible, just crossing your legs and looking at the octopus. "<em>Nothing, just say what you want to say.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>He shot you a look, but otherwise let it slide. "<span class="u">I noticed that you are generally weak, yes, but you are also strong in a sense. You managed to learn how to cut Ink's binding chains, and you also cut off one of my appendages one time. If you don't mind me asking, what is the true abilities of parasites?</span>" You tilt your head, thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>As far as I'm aware, I'm much stronger than when I was first in the multiverse. I'm assuming it's to deal with the fact I killed more and more monsters as this last while came by. Effectively raising my LV, and letting me live another day in reward. I have to eat SOULs in this form to survive, and I hate you.</em>" Nightmare startles at the sudden declare at the obvious. He raises a eyebrow in silent question. "<em>Everytime you guys took out my meal, not only did it hurt severely, but manages to trigger my instincts. You take my food, and therefore I want to make you food.</em>" You stare at Nightmare dimly, seeing if he understood the severity. He only looked more confused.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I have been more and more instinct-based as I grow used to this body, I have reason to assume it will gradually become more and more difficult to control. So if you piss me off, or rather my instincts get pissed off, safe to assume I would go full feral and do anything in my power to 'eliminate' the threat. We both know you're too strong to be eliminated, but I tend to not think straight in this state whatsoever. I would probably piss you off somehow, resulting in a punishment or worse, death. My instincts don't care though, only processing thoughts that of a wild dog.</em>" He seemed to understand, as his face goes blank in thought.</p><p> </p><p>You shrug, stretching a bit before noticing your tail flicked in the corner of your vision. You know that your eye lights brighten as you find yourself staring at it intensely, slightly tempted to chase it like a cat would their own tail. You resist though, and look back at Nightmare. He was looking at you, smirking. "<span class="u">So you're saying your instincts can get offended. I'm assuming that it's not just that your instincts are about?</span>"</p><p> </p><p>You narrow your gaze at him, before answering. "<em>They helped me survive and stuff, but I don't think that there is anything el-</em>" You tense as he puts his hand on your skull, but when not pain comes look at him confused. Your skull was the slightest bit larger than his hand, but he could still easily kill you like this. What was he doing..? Suddenly, he picks you up with one of his appendages and walks, carrying you as he walks to the couch. He sits on it, and sets you in his lap in his awaiting arms. You narrow your eyes, wondering what was going on but too frozen to speak and ask him.</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u">You mentioned earlier that physical touch was more of a important matter in your eyes, but you probably met your instincts when you said that. Also, you seemed to completely forget that I was there, and didn't even seem the slightest bit tense from my aura. I'm curious..</span>" He holds you in one arm easily, petting your head surprisingly gently. You hiss in confusion more than anything, unsure why he was doing this. You instinctively curl your tail around your waist, more for comforting yourself that everything was alright. Next time he speaks, it was more quiet-spoken, most likely to help soothe your apprehension.</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u">Don't worry, I'm not planning anything harmful, Amy. Just relax will ya?</span>" You try not to, but relax finally. Soon enough, your fear and apprehension disappears, making you be unable to pay much alertness. He kept holding and petting you gently, and your instincts just turned you into putty in his hold. You don't even hear him speaking, too busy focusing in the hand on your head that sometimes goes low enough to graze against your neckbones. You don't remember when he had pulled down the turtleneck hiding it, but couldn't find the need to be worried and just resumed your purring state.</p><p> </p><p>The hold on you was a bit firm, and you can't remember if it was before or not. Whatever- he was still petting you, so you don't care.</p><p> </p><p>Your instincts are stupid.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I'm Confused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy gets depressed and does something silly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The touches were extremely slow and careful, and you would've said it was the best experience ever to be treated so gently.</p><p> </p><p>But the resounding <em><strong>CLICK!</strong></em> ruined it all. You instantly open your eyesockets, and see Nightmare's hand retreating from your neck. Confused, you look up at him to ask what the sound was. But two things made your red flags come up.</p><p> </p><p>One, he was smiling that one smile he does when he gets something he wants.</p><p> </p><p>Two, as you turned your head something shifted against your throat.</p><p> </p><p>You blink once, twice to process what it could be. Is it a bomb..?</p><p> </p><p>Curiously you reach your hand and feel it. It was a soft leather, and had a metal clasp along it as it rested on your throat. It wasn't too tight, but tight enough there isn't and way to slip it off or anything. In sudden horror that was increasing as you felt it, it froze as you felt a strange box a bit next to the clasp. You glance at Nightmare in confusion, and he smirks slightly. The <em>bad</em> smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u">It's a shock collar. But I tuned it to your SOUL, so it won't come off without permission from me, and it sends a small short 'shock' to your SOUL relevant to that formula I gave you a week ago.</span>" You don't like this. You were going to puke. With a startled hiss as you snap out from his hold, you run into the kitchen and throw up in the trashcan. You had never thrown up before, and when you finally stop and look at what the throw up looked like, it was a dark, dark purple glow, but purely liquid. Probably due to your.. unique diet.</p><p> </p><p>You hiss as you feel Nightmare's aura in the kitchen doorway, slowly standing from the trash can. You don't turn to look at him at first, and he was clearly waiting for something. Probably for you to scream, cry, or try to kill him or something. You don't do any of that, don't even feel tempted to. With a light huff, you stare at Nightmare with near-extinguished eye lights. Slowly, you raise your hand to the collar, feeling the soft leather. With a dark curiosity, you try to use your claws to claw that stupid leather apart. Didn't work.</p><p> </p><p>You lift your tail and try to cut it- didn't work, and it actually gave a short warning spark as you tried that. You flinch at the short pain, but go back to looking at Nightmare in the eye lights with that dull look. With his smile of pride on his face, you know he was planning this. '<em>I hate my instincts. I wish I could just-</em>' Suddenly you cut your own thoughts off, as a dark, bad idea appeared in your mind.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>I can't be happy anymore. Happiness is able to blind even the most wary people, and my instincts are proof of that. No one can be trusted, not even Blue or Classic, and especially not this damned octopus that was grinning victoriously. I shouldn't even be alive.</em>' Your eye lights darken at that, and ignoring Nightmare now and just extinguishing your eyelights since you didn't even want to see this stupid multiverse anymore, you lift your claws again. This time, you aren't just testing the leather. You stay quiet as you start clawing all over the collar, and when it started sparking at you to stop, you kept going.</p><p> </p><p>The pain was intense, but you don't find the energy to care. You are leaning against the wall by the trash can now, just clawing more and more against it. The shocks were full-blown equivalent to the 'punishment', but you ignore it as you just claw desperately by now. You feel blood trickling from your neck area, and guess that you started clawing your own bones. You couldn't tell, having lost interest. Your HP started decreasing at a faster and faster rate, and as you neared your last decimal something stopped it from going further down. You suddenly black out, unaware what just happened.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You wake to silence, and find yourself unable to light your eyelights. You listen for a bit, but hear nothing. Dazed and unsure what was going on, you just try to get your bearings. You couldn't see, couldn't hear, smell, none of that. You can only feel the soft sheets you were laying on and a intense yet dull pain in your throat. Out of curiosity, you try to speak and ask out for help. You try to speak, but only manage opening your mouth slightly. Nothing comes out, and you don't feel like you are speaking.</p><p> </p><p>You stubbornly try to speak, move, see again, anything. But... nothing but the slight movement against your bones from the sheets was clear you did anything. Suddenly something or something was touching your hand. You flinch, curious if they knew of your problem right now and dazedly try to look at them but fail to light your eyelights again. You can't remember if the touch is familiar, and what you were doing here and why you couldn't do anything. The touch was trembling, and who ever it was seemed upset. Tilting your head curiously, you open your mouth to ask what is wrong, but nothing comes out again. You can't hear or see either, so whatever was going on made you clueless. They start rubbing the knuckles of your hands, and you just lay back and blink emptily. You have no idea what was going on, and why this person seemed to be comforted just by touching you.</p><p> </p><p>Effectively confused, you just let them do it. But just as their trembling started to soothe, they went back to it tenfold. You huff in confusion, not sure who it was but they were probably atleast partly aware you were struggling, as they kept their hold on you constant. You decide you were tired of letting them loop like this, and sit up. The person jumped, and tried to get you to lay back down but you just smile and pull lightly on their hand. You try to convey your message by tugging them closer to you, and they seemed to get the idea as they climb on the bed with you, albeit hesitantly. You get impatient and tug them the rest of the way, catching them before they fall and hurt themselves or something.</p><p> </p><p>You hold them in your arms, just sitting there and holding them. They were at first frozen, but their body lightly trembling with what you assume is laughter. You can tell they said something as when they speak the 'vibration' as they do so was there. You can't hear them, so you choose to ignore it and just hug them. Soon enough, they hug you back.</p><p> </p><p>You two stay like that, and after awhile he seemed to calm finally and he pulls back slightly, and is now only touching you by your hands with his. He guided your hands toward him, and you allow him only since you were curious what he was doing. You startle as your hands come into contact with some bone, and you huff and see what he meant. He wanted you to 'look' at his face. Deciding to play along for now, you feel around his head. He clearly had two eye sockets like yours (you for some reason are able to remember that) and a straight-tooth smile. You feel around more, and when you move down lower, you come into contact with a cloth. Curious, you feel it out aswell.</p><p> </p><p>It was a bandana. For some reason that struck you as odd and you furrow your brows in a attempt to express confusion. And then, he took your hands and guided them down slightly, to his chest. He put your hands on his ribcage. You, confused as hell, focus on that. For some reason you sensed something behind them, and you narrow your eyes as you try to figure out what it was. Suddenly, a STATUS popped up.</p><p> </p><p>SANS(underswap) aka BLUEBERRY</p><p> </p><p>HP 90/90</p><p>ATK 1/1</p><p>DEF 1/1</p><p> </p><p>*He is sad his friend is so hurt and doesn't remember anything.</p><p> </p><p>You find yourself crying, as you suddenly remember why he would be upset. He was.. your.. friend! You got a headache now, but finally you remembered that much at least! You smile widely, and take hold of his face. He seemed startled, but you just smile empty directly in front of his face. You try to relight your eye lights but fail again. You don't care, and just mouth one word.</p><p> </p><p>'<strike>Blue?</strike>'</p><p> </p><p>It seems he went slack, and you smile widely with tears. He brings you in and hugs you tightly, and you return the tight treatment. He was hiccuping sobs according to the movements you felt. You don't know much, but know he cares for you. Dazedly you hug him, crying aswell. He was making your back wet with how much he was letting out, but you didn't mind. After awhile of calming down again, He started talking. You two didn't let go of each other, and he didn't seem to be talking to you but someone else. You let him, not too concerned about it since he wasn't seeming upset.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, someone was touching your forehead. Confused, you blink. Suddenly, you felt tired and lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next time you woke, was almost the same as last time if it wasn't for the fact someone was holding your hand from the bed. Curious at the slightly limp hold, you squeeze it. They startle at that, but soon relax and rub your knuckles. You let them do that, just using your other hand and rubbing a bit of the sheet between two phalanges. It was soft, and you smile because of it.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason you felt tired. Confused, you put your available hand on your chest. You assume that your SOUL wanted something, but you're unsure what. It wasn't that concerning so you just leave it there. Suddenly, something pricks your neck bone. You startle, but don't move. At first nothing happened. But then, slowly sounds started happening. You blink again in confusion, but just decide to enjoy this lack of deafness.</p><p> </p><p>You turn to stare blindly at where the person holding your hand is, and they were talking. "Thanks, Guys. She Means Alot To Me." You tilt your head curiously, but decide it was none of your concern and firmly take the hand he kept with you and tugging slightly harshly. He yelps, seeming to almost fall. "Amy..! Do You Want To Hug Again?" You nod back, and he huffs in amusement. "Alright, But Only Because You Asked!"</p><p> </p><p>You smirk as he climbs on the bed, and just as you are sure he is on the bed, you make sure to grab both his shoulders and twist him around so his back was against your chest. You ignore his startled yelp, wrapping your arms around him and effectively trapping his arms to his side. You don't know how, but you start purring as you nuzzle your skull against his. He was seeming to be dumbfounded, but soon enough tries to wriggle free. "Amy, Let Me Go! I Want To Give You A Hug Too!" You only tighten your hug, careful not to hurt him. You nuzzle him more insistently, your purring continuing gently.</p><p> </p><p>A set of footsteps comes in, and whoever it was gasps. "Blue, what's going on here??" You ignore the voice, just continuing your nonstop affection towards Blue. You would have zoned out completely, but then you won't hear Blue's dramatic way of explaining his failure to escape the Amy.</p><p> </p><p>"Amy Isn't Letting Me Hug Her! And She's Ignoring Me! AND SHE'S GIVING ME TOO MUCH AFFECTION!!" Your shoulders chuckle slightly to show your laughter, and you stop nuzzling in favor of just laying your head on his shoulder. You relax your grip, already tuckered out from this. Your purring goes down a level, and you just yawn widely to try and exhale your sleepiness. They seem to notice it, before Blue suddenly speaks again. "Are You Tired, Amy?" You nod lightly, going entirely limp to show your sudden lethargy.</p><p> </p><p>He shifts around to face you, before lifting you up and putting you in his lap. He wraps his arms around your slightly smaller stature, and lays back against something to get comfortable. "Go To Sleep, Amy! Don't Worry, I'll Keep Guard!" You decide to listen to him, only because you're already exhausted. And just like that, you are off to lala land.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't you find it odd she is sleeping now even though she is a parasite~?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Instincts Don't Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy can't remember anything, and learns that instincts never forget like she did.</p><p>And a little detail was found out by all parties.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had something you believe most monsters called a dream, but it wasn't just a dream. No.. it was a <em>NIGHTMARE</em>.</p><p> </p><p>You found yourself staring at a dark octopus skeleton thing you can't find yourself to remember, and you tilt your head in confusion. They start walking to you, and something says you should run while you still can, so you do. You run away from him, confused on what was going on but having to listen to your instincts. You may have forgotten, but your instincts don't.</p><p> </p><p>You ran and ran, and when you look back he was still there, walking after you but closer. You don't understand-how is he so close still!? You ran as fast as you could, but you never escape him. Deciding that it was pointless, you stop running and stare at him. He is a bit away from you when he stops, and he smiles widely. For some reason that makes you shiver. You try to open your mouth to speak, but you forgot that you couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>You clack your jaw shut with a wince of frustration, he just smiles wider and speaks finally. "<em><span class="u">Amy, you managed to become more useless than you were already. Congrats.</span></em>" You shoot him a confused look, but he just shrugs. "<em><span class="u">I know you don't remember anything really, but just know that the fear you feel towards me is reasonable. <strong>You may forget, but instincts don't.</strong></span></em>" His devilish smirk makes you shiver, and you narrow your gaze at him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em><span class="u">I'm the one who pushed you to this state, and no I'm not the one who made you mute. You did that to yourself. Infront of me.</span></em>" You tilt your head, confused. Waving your hands infront of your eye sockets and not seeing them. "<em><span class="u">Oh, I made you blind. Kind of made me mad that you tried to kill yourself so desperately, so I did that. The reason you can see me and only me is a mix between my abilities to get in your dreams, and your instincts never forgetting my appearance in the first place. You won't be able to see much else though.</span></em>"</p><p> </p><p>You huff, but accept the explanation. You wrinkle your features as you try to actually remember who this is, but only get a headache back. He smirks at you, and suddenly his shape morphs away to reveal barely any outline of his form against the void. "<strong><em><span class="u">You can't remember anything. You can't see or speak now, and I doubt you're of any use to anyone. You are so pathetic, you know that? How I even saw more than a spec of dirt is a mystery to me, but I should have killed you long ago~!</span></em></strong>"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly something slams against you in the dark, sending you flying before colliding with the floor. You try to get up as quick as possible, but you can't move a muscle even. Your adrenaline pumps up, and something stabs through both your legs. You open your mouth in a silent scream, and try to do something, <em>anything</em>!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <strong>IT HURTS!</strong> </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>You are suddenly floating in the air, barely able to refrain from a complete meltdown. You are staring into the eye of the octopus, and his smile was there too. "Wake up." He says, and a pierce through your head before suddenly you see nothing again.</p><p> </p><p>You find yourself back in the room you been in the last who knows how long. Not that you focus on that, busy struggling against your mental breakdown. You were hyperventilating heavy, and you felt liquid against your face. You were crying aswell, and you clench the sheets in your clawed hands as you try to calm down but can't.</p><p> </p><p>After awhile of struggling, the anxiety finally fades away, leaving behind only silence. You gulp heavily, and shift to curl into yourself and stare blankly into the void. You felt something on your rear twitch, and you curiously move your hand and feel it. You then remember your tail, and as you feel there you realize your tail was covered in some sort of cloth. Deciding to ignore that for now, you focus on the pang of hunger you felt suddenly. Curious, you wonder why you haven't eaten. And then, some footsteps come up and to your bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Amy, I Don't Know If You Remember Dream, But Dream Is Here!" You sit up and cross your legs, tilting your head towards Blue. "Do You Remember Dream?" You furrow your brows, but all you get is a headache. You shake your head gently, and Blue doesn't seem upset. "It's Alright! I Just Wanted To See If You Did Or Not!" You smile meekly, but otherwise don't say or do anything. "Are You Alright Amy? You Look More Tired Than Usual."</p><p> </p><p>You shake your head to his question, before pointing into your mouth as you open it. As you lower your hand you close your mouth and lick your teeth. He gasps, "Oh, You're Hungry!?" You nod, smiling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hold up, Blue, before you get excited." The person you assume is Dream speaks. He sounded not happy to be here. "Remember, they're a parasite. They only get energy off of SOULs." Your friend gasps in realization.</p><p> </p><p>"OH RIGHT, HOW COULD I FORGET!? BUT WAIT.. HOW DO WE FEED HER??" Blue seemed clueless. And due to your.. memory problems, you can't really remember how either.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I'll ask Classic. Speaking of him, Classic has wanted to see Amy since learning the situation. He'll be here in a bit." You perk up, and Dream seems to notice. "Do you remember Classic or something?" You nod eagerly, grinning as you scoot to the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>A hand suddenly stops you. "Amy, You Stay In Bed! You're Still Recovering!" You pout at him, before shaking your head determinedly. With a blink, you were suddenly standing on a tile floor. You try to stay standing, but fall over and collide with something. You hiss as whatever it was made a loud sound of glass and other things breaking, and you lay on the floor thinking about what just happened. Footsteps run to your location, and you hear Blue yelling out with a scolding voice. "AMY, I SAID NO! ARE YOU OKAY!?" You huff as suddenly your magic activates, and with a short purple glow you feel just fine.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting up, you give a thumbsup in the general direction the footsteps were coming from. They finally reach you, and Blue sighs. "Amy, I Told You To Stay In Bed!" You shrug apologetically, smirking mischievously as you hold your hand out to him. He takes it curiously, and you tug him down to the floor. "Waahh!!! AMY!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>You chuckle silently as he fell face first into the floor by you, knowing he was alright if not a bit bruised. Suddenly, a voice speaks. "okay, what's going on here..??" The laughter in his voice was clear. You smirk as you hear Blue get up slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"OH!! CLASSIC! SORRY, IT'S JUST AMY HERE WANTED TO TRY AND GET OUT OF BED WHEN SHE HEARD YOU WERE COMING AND I TRIED TO STOP HER. BUT THEN SHE DISAPPEARED IN FRONT OF ME AND WE HEARD A CRASH FROM HERE. SHE SEEMS FINE THOUGH, DESPITE THE BROKEN STUFF SHE KNOCKED OVER AND HER BEING ON THE GROUND.. SHE THEN DECIDED TO MAKE ME BE A FLOOR CREATURE ASWELL!" You smile at him, and since he was still at relative level with you, you wrap your arms around him as a apology hug. "Oh, Don't Worry Amy! You're Alright, I Forgive You!"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, two hands were lifting you off the ground by under your arms. When Classic spoke, you recognized it was him who was lifting you. "you need to be more careful. and according to your smaller stature, that fall did damage you a bit." You tilt your head slightly, before huffing and reaching forward with grabby hands. He chuckles. "heh, c'mere you little shit." He brings you to his chest and wraps his arms around you, but you just cling to him and rub your face into his chest. His scent, ketchup and grease, was very pleasant.</p><p> </p><p>Blue speaks up from nearby, "FIRST OF ALL, LANGUAGE! SECOND OF ALL, LET'S GET HER BACK TO HER BED SINCE SHE KINDA ESCAPED.." Soon enough, we were moving. You huff but just stay put and obedient. Soon enough, you were set down in your bed. As he was about to let go and run off somewhere, you cling to his sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>"what's up, kiddo?" You tug harshly, narrowing your empty eyesockets. "lemme guess- you want cuddles~?" You nod surely, and he sighs and soon enough was sitting by you. You cling to his side, and soon enough you are relaxed. You feign sleep, aware they were trying to talk about you without you having a clue about it. This was the best way to get what you want, and not stay in the dark. Classic speaks quietly and softly, "so, what's the situation?'</p><p> </p><p>Dream is the first to respond, "Well, ever since she was taken by the Dark's, we tried to find her to save her from my brother's clutches. But suddenly, out of nowhere, my brother tracked Blue down and handed her to him. Nightmare said she was useless to him, and then left just like that. Her state was horrible- Blue instantly called me and Ink over, and her neck was gashed to a unrecognizable state, and both her eye sockets were sharing deep parallel and neat gouges. Those were the only physical wounds we found, but.."</p><p> </p><p>You know they were talking about you. You listen, and the next to speak was Blue. "A-Amy Was.. Her SOUL.." He clears his throat. "It Was In The State Of F-Falling.. Do-D-Down... We Don't Know How She Made It, But She Developed Amnesia, Most Likely From The Trauma.. She Remembers Me And You Somehow, Though I'm Not Sure Why Or How."</p><p> </p><p>'<strong><strike>You may forget, but instincts don't.</strike></strong>'</p><p> </p><p>You don't understand. You're so confused. Dream speaks, a normal tone. "There's something else we need to think about." He clears his throat. "We are all very aware of her.. diet." Both Blue and Classic hum a confirmation. "And Blue, you remember how she is looking exhausted, and sleeping. She said to me one time, that parasites don't sleep unless near death or in a dying state. So from the sounds of it, she is starting to get.. hungry." Classic hums, noticing the problem it seems.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, i know what you are talking about. we may know alot about her, but we don't know what would happen if she is starved. would she just die a silent death, or try to attack one of us for food, without understanding what was going on?" Dream huffs, and the sound of some cloth shifting was audible.</p><p> </p><p>"Classic and Blue, I have a request." They both hum in curiosity. "You know that she trusts you both more than anyone else, so can you find a way to feed her without dust to be involved?" The must have nodded or something, because Dream sighs in relief. "Good. I'll leave you to it- I need to go handle multiverse work."</p><p> </p><p>The sound of him walking off was clear, and a bit later of silence before Classic shifts a bit. He chuckles lightly, speaking with a amused tone. "amy, you done eavesdropping?" You don't know how he knew you feigned sleep, but know he knew the entire time. You lift your head and smile guiltily.</p><p> </p><p>Blue gasps, and gives a scolding tone right away. "That Was Rude! Amy, You Don't do that!" You ignore him, scooting a bit of distance from Classic so you can sit up of your own accord. You weren't smiling anymore, and your eye sockets had narrowed you know that much. You lift your hands to your face, slowly and hesitantly. Suddenly hands grasped yours, making you hiss in anger. "Amy, Don't Touch Your Face. You Are Still Recovering, Stress Isn't Good For You." You hiss louder, shoving off his hold and putting your hands down in your lap.</p><p> </p><p>You know you had tears in your eye sockets, and probably looked more confused than angry. You ignore it, hugging yourself as your bound tail managed a twitch. You growl in frustration, turning to blindly glare at it. A hand is on your shoulder suddenly, and you blink at it. "buddy, calm down please. blue's right, stressing about it isn't good for you." You grit your teeth in agitation, not wanting to calm down. You slowly guide your hands along his arm, to his body. After making sure you found where his body was, you growl slightly. His hand on your shoulder was making your instincts skyrocket for some reason, but you don't know why.</p><p> </p><p>You hold his face as you did with Blue when you first woke up, and stare emptily at the void that supposedly had his face. "buddy, are you preparing to eat me or to just glare at me?"</p><p> </p><p>Blue blinks, before realizing something. "OH, SHE DID THAT EXACT THING WHEN SHE FIRST WOKE UP WITH ME! SHE'S PROBABLY GONNA MOUTH A WORD, SO LOOK CLOSELY!" You nod in confirmation, before glaring at Classic again. You open your mouth, and even thinking about mouthing the word sent nerves down your spine. With a bit of mustering of courage, you mouth one word.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Nightmare.</em>'</p><p> </p><p>The silence and tenseness of his posture was clear. Blue seemed to miss it as he says, "WHAT DID SHE SAY? WHY ARE YOU LOOKING LIKE THAT, CLASSIC?" You let go of his face, before lifting your claws to your face again. Instead of touching the probably there scars, you point to them and repeat the name and making sure to only point at your eye gouges.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Nightmare. Hurt.</em>'</p><p> </p><p>"amy.. are you confirming that nightmare did that?" You nod, before curiously lowering your hand and holding it against your throat. It seemed to completely mangled, lacking most texture it had before whatever happened. You narrow your eyes, unsure why you would do such a thing but knowing that the octopus you now know is Nightmare was telling the truth.</p><p> </p><p>You startle at Blue's scolding tone. "AMY, I SAID TO NOT TOUCH YOUR SCARS! I DON'T WISH YOU TO STRESS!" You realize that they must thing your neck was Nightmare's work as well. You shake your head and make a shush sound, turning to Classic again.</p><p> </p><p>"kid, you got something else to say don't you..?" You nod, narrowing your eye sockets. Carefully, you gesture to your neck, and this time mouth..</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Me. Hurt. Self.</em>' The tense silence was expected, but still made you nervous so you lower your head.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of Classic's voice was strained, making you flinch. "you're.. saying that you did that yourself?" You nod, although shakily. "how.. how do you remember this..?" You shrug, not sure how to explain you don't but Nightmare did. You didn't want to concern them with a silly little dream. "do you remember why..?" You shake your head, shrinking down and trembling slightly. He sighs, and pulls you in for a hug. "sorry buddy, i don't mean to stress you out. it's just that we are trying to piece together what happened. but i won't ask any more questions for now."</p><p> </p><p>You startle as Blue joins in on the hug. You huff, cuddling into them as sign of forgiveness. Without thinking about it, you soon enough doze off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>